My Lovely Maid
by Namika Rana
Summary: Lucy, tidak percaya bahwa menjadi pelayan pribadi anak kaya raya yang menyebalkan sekaligus mesum bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta! Langsung aja baca ceritanya hehehehe
1. Pertemuan

_**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **My Lovely Maid by Mika**_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini, hanya pinjam karakter Mashima-sensei *pundung_ _Warning: OOC, alur maksa/kecepetan, DLDR, AU, Typos dan kekurangan lainnya._ _Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama_ _Rate M for safe_ _Pair: Natsu x Lucy and other slight_ _Enjoy~_

 _ **Don't like don't read :)**_

Chapter 1 Pertemuan

Seorang gadis cantik berpakaian sangat lusuh tengah menatap kertas-kertas yang di tempel asal pada tiang listrik maupun tembok warga. Mata karamel miliknya membaca kata demi kata yang di ketik di setiap kertas-kertas lusuh tersebut.

' _Dibutuhkan segera pria maupun wanita yang bisa beratraksi dengan beruang, harimau dan buaya!_

 _Hubungi Obaba-sama, kalau perlu datang ke rumahnya segera!!_

 _Jalan Kematian no satu_

 _12xxxx'_

Lucy, bergidik ngeri saat membaca lowongan pekerjaan yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya plus mengerikan itu terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan kembali melihat-lihat kertas lowongan kerja lainnya.

' _Dibutuhkan seorang wanita berpengalaman bekerja sebagai pelayan_

 _Hubungi: Igneel 12xxxx_

 _Jalan Velveno, Mansion Dragneel kota Timur Magnolia'_

"Heh tidak buruk." Gadis blonde itu merapatkan jaket lusuhnyadan menarik kertas yang tertempel di dinding kemudian melipatnya. Kaki jenjang dibalut celana jins selutut itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan kota Selatan Magnolia.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari taksi." Gumamnya merogoh saku guna mengambil dompet yang ia yakin isinya masih lumayan banyak.

"1,200 Yen cukup tidak ya?" Gadis itu sedikit ragu kemudian kembali melangkah untuk mencari taksi yang kebetulan lewat atau memang dikirimkan untuk dia(?)

' _Huh andai saja aku punya ponsel canggih dan bisa langsung memesan taksi online pasti tidak akan susah mencari taksi begini.'_ Sungutnya kesal sembari menjejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke aspal.

"Lucy? Kaukah itu?" Spontan, gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara kemudian melihat pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan tegap dengan rambut nyentrik tengah melambai kepadanya.

"Loki? Kau sungguh Loki si playboy kelas kakap itu?" Pemuda itu tertawa dan mengangguk. Singkat cerita, sebenarnya Loki adalah kakak kelasnya, mereka dekat saat Lucy memasuki klub taekwondo, kebetulan Loki sendiri adalah sekertarisnya, dan Loki bilang sendiri untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel senpai.

"Hoh lama tidak berjumpa!" Lucy mendekat kemudian meninju pelan perut Loki, membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak berubah Lucy! HAHAHA!" Gadis itu tersenyum bangga dan membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Lucy melirik tentengan yang tengah dibawa Loki.

"Aku habis membeli kue untuk Aries." Loki menunjukkan sekantong plastik yang berisi kue pada Lucy.

"Hn, Aries? Pacar barumu lagi? Yang keberapa?" Loki meringis pelan mendengarnya.

"Dia calon tunanganku Lucy."

Hening.

Sunyi.

"Apa?! BUAHAHAHAHA!!" Lucy tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya yang mulas tiba-tiba karena perkataan Loki yang tabu bagi diri Loki sendiri.

"Oi aku serius tau! Dia benar-benar calon tunanganku!"

"Maaf-maaf aku terlalu syok, jadi kau dijodohkan lagi atau memang keahlianmu menjadi playboy? " Lucy menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya yang jatuh tanpa permisi saking gelinya menertawakan Loki.

"Aku memang sangat mencintainya Lucy, jadi aku ingin melamarnya tiga bulan yang akan datang, saat hari kelulusanku. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau sekarang bersekolah dimana Lucy?" Lucy tersenyum hambar sembari menunduk.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah." Loki mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

"Jadi kau _homeschooling_ atau apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sekolah maupun _homeschooling_ , aku memutuskan untuk bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku dan ibuku, kau tau kan aku dulu bersekolah di Fiore akademi karena beasiswa?" Oh tidak, Loki sangat bersalah menanyakan pertanyaan barusan.

"Ma-maafkan aku Lucy, aku turut sedih mendengarnya." Lucy tersenyum, ini sudah sering kali terjadi, jadi bagi Lucy ini sudah biasa.

"Jadi kau mau kemana membawa koper ini?" Bukan koper bagus, hanya koper jelek yang ditinggalkan pria brengse— ups, Ayahnya itu sebelum menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Oh ya kau benar, aku ingin melamar pekerjaan, sebentar," gadis itu merogoh sakunya lalu membuka lipatan kertas lusuh itu kemudian diberikan pada Loki.

"Jalan Velveno? Aku sepertinya tau dimana," Loki memasang pose berfikir kemudian matanya berbinar-binar.

"Kau tau?" Loki mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan mengantar mu kesana, ayo naik mobilku." Ia menyilahkan Lucy pada mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap miliknya.

"Heh tidak usah! Terimakasih! Aku bisa sendiri, terimakasih banyak." Lucy membungkuk 90 derajat kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Hei ayolah Lucy, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan, lagipula aku tidak akan macam-macam kok! Aku sudah tidak lagi menyandang nama playboy cap kuda. Jadi tenang saja! Kumohon Lucy! Bagaimana jika hari ini terakhir aku bisa berbaik hati padamu?" Lucy menghela nafas kemudian mengalah. Walaupun ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Loki sudah membuang sifat playboy-nya

"Aku tidak mau terjadi salah paham antara aku, kau dan calon tunanganmu."

"Tenang saja, semua beres." Mungkin dengan Loki mengantarnya, Lucy bisa menghemat uangnya.

[{(OoO)}]

"Maaf Lucy aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Loki." Loki tertawa cengengesan dari dalam mobil kemudian menyodorkan sebuah— undangan?

"Lucy datanglah, jangan lupa bawa pasanganmu ya. Sampai jumpa ketua!" Lucy mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul pemuda singa itu namun Loki tertawa lalu langsung memacu kendaraannya.

"Aku hanya tinggal mencari Mansion Dragneel." Kakinya melangkah melewati batasan portal dan disambut rumah-rumah mewah di sekelilingnya. Mulutnya hampir meneteskan air liur jika tidak ada wanita paruh baya yang menegurnya.

"Anak muda kau baik-baik saja?" Lucy tersentak kaget dan buru-buru mengelap mulutnya dengan kasar menggunakan jaketnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa bibi. Bibi aku ingin bertanya, apa bibi tau dimana Mansion Dragneel?" Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk.

"Kau lihat rumah berwarna abu-abu itu yang paling besar? Itu rumah keluarga Dragneel." Lucy tersenyum semangat kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berjalan menuju Mansion Dragneel, kini Lucy sudah berada di depan pagar rumah ini lengkap dengan keamanan yang ketat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona manis bertubuh seksi?" Tanya salah satu satpam dengan badannya yang besar dan mirip seperti sapi. ' _Hoh dia ingin kuhajar rupanya'_

"Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan." Jawab Lucy _to the point._

"Kukira kau ingin melamarku." Lucy mengepalkan tangannya, ingin sekali ia melemparkan bogeman mentah pada sapi satu ini!

"Oi Virgo! Ada yang ingin bekerja!" Teriaknya, tak lama kemudian munculah seorang pelayan cantik dan imut berambut ungu muda.

" _H-hime_?! Apakah kau putri yang turun dari kayangan?" _HUAPA?!_

"Um Virgo-san aku Lucy dan aku ingin melamar pekerjaan." Lucy merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan selembar kertas lusuh.

"Ayo _Hime_ silahkan masuk, akan kupanggilkan Igneel-sama." Lucy menjejakkan kakinya pada lantai dingin ini, seperti tidak ada kesan kehidupan pada rumah ini, dinding yang di cat putih gading dengan lukisan indah namun menyeramkan, lalu furnitur dengan warna gelap. Oh tidak, bulu kuduk miliknya meremang dengan sendirinya.

"Kau ingin bekerja sebagai pelayan bukan?" Lucy tersentak dan menoleh mendapati laki-laki paruh baya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya Tuan itu benar." Bungkuknya hormat.

"Kau hanya kutugaskan menjadi pelayan pribadi anakku, berapapun yang kau mau akan kubayar." Lucy bersorak girang, berapapun? Eh tunggu—

Menjadi

Pelayan

Pribadi

Anakku

Apa maksudnya?

"Maksud Tuan apa? Maaf saya kurang paham."

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi pelayan pribadi anakku, sebagaimana tugas pelayan tetapi ini hanya kau lakukan pada anakku. Kau tidak perlu membereskan rumah tugasmu hanya menjadi pelayan pribadi anakku itu saja. Aku sangat memohon padamu untuk bisa menjaganya."

"Baik Tuan, dimengerti."

"Virgo aku ada kerja di luar kota selama sebulan. Aku pergi dulu." Virgo mengangguk dan membungkuk begitupun juga dengan Lucy. Igneel hilang dari penglihatannya. Tinggal ia dan Virgo yang berada di ruang tamu ini.

"Virgo-san jadi siapa anak yang harus ku layani?" Virgo tersenyum misterius.

"Ah _Hime_ tunggu saja sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Ayo aku antarkan ke kamarmu." Lucy mengangguk pasrah kemudian mengekori Virgo.

" _Hime_ ini kamarmu dan ini, pakai ini selama bekerja. Selamat bekerja Hime, semoga kau betah." Lucy menerima sepasang baju khusus pelayan yang disediakan di rumah ini.

"Ah ya terimakasih." Lucy melirik tidak minat pada baju pelayan ini, namun mau tidak mau ya harus mau.

Selesai memakai baju pelayannya* Lucy melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan WoW lihat dirinya, tubuh seksi dibalut baju pelayan yang sangat pas di tubuhnya dan rambut blonde di kuncir dua menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

' _Astaga! Jika Cana melihatku begini, dia pasti akan menertawaiku habis-habis-an!'_

 **BRAK!**

" _Hime_ Tuan muda datang!" Lucy menyiapkan dirinya kemudian ekspektasinya adalah ia harus melayani anak laki-laki super imut! _Tidak buruk!_

Lucy-pun melesat keluar dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu utama, tidak sabaran untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dan melakukan pekerjaan barunya.

 **Cklek**

"Selamat datang Tuan muda, aku Lucy pelayan baru anda. Mohon kerjasamanya." Lucy membungkuk hormat begitupun juga dengan pelayan lainnya, ya keluarga Dragneel memiliki banyak pelayan.

Sepi, tidak ada sahutan dari sang majikan tetapi hanya ada suara jangkrik(?) Yang mengiringi.

"Oh hai sepertinya kau berbicara pada orang yang salah." _Speechless_ , Lucy mendongak dan mendapatkan pemuda berambut pirang pucat dan beriris blue saphire tengah memasang cengiran padanya.

"Dia Tuan muda mu cantik." Semburat merah menjalar pada pipinya tetapi sedetik kemudian menghilang di karenakan seorang pemuda berambut salmon dengan angkuh berjalan melewati Lucy dan yang lain. _Jadi itu pemuda yang harus aku layani? Bukan anak kecil yang imut?!_

"Tu-tuan tunggu! Perkenalkan aku Lucy, aku yang akan menjadi pelayan pribadi anda. Mohon kerjasamanya." Pemuda itu menatap Lucy dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, Lucy merasa risih ditatap seperti itu. Ya walaupun Lucy mengakui bahwa pemuda itu uhuksedikituhuktampanuhuk.

"Hoi Natsu! Dasar mesum!" Natsu, pemuda itu melemparkan _death glare_ kemudian kembali menatap Lucy.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Saya Lucy Tuan muda."

"Luigi? Ok—"

"Lucy, L-U-C-Y." Ejanya dengan sabar.

"Masa bodoh dengan namamu. Jadi Luce kau ingin menjadi pelayanku? Kau menuruti apapun yang ku mau?" Lucy pun mengangguk mantap. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu sedikit gusar. Ngomong-ngomong siapa Luce? Namanya Lucy oi!!

"Baiklah sebelum sepenuhnya jadi pelayanku kau harus melewati beberapa tes dariku bagaimana?" Lagi, Lucy mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah tes pertama kau harus berenang pada malam hari selama dua jam." _Cengo_ , Lucy _jaw drop._ Pemuda ini gila apa gimana sih? Malam hari berenang? Dua jam?! Tes macam apa itu?! Suhu disini lagi sangat dingin, gila sekali pemuda itu!

"Hei Natsu kau yakin?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang nampak khawatir.

"Tentu saja Sting." Sting _sweatdropped_ dan menggeleng-geleng pasrah, tipikal Natsu.

"Bagaimana?" Sebulir keringat menetes dari dahi mulusnya. Lamat-lamat ia mengangguk.

"Bagus persiapkan dirimu malam nanti!" Natsu menepuk pelan kepala Lucy, pemuda itu berjalan ke lantai atas disusul Sting. Pemuda beriris saphire itu tersenyum kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata lewat gerakan mulutnya.

"Semangat." Entah angin apa membuat Lucy tak berhenti senyum.

Eh tunggu! Ia masih marah! _Argh andaikan saja dia bukan Tuanku, kupastikan dia akan di opname selama tiga bulan!_

[{(OoO)}]

bayangkan aja baju pelayannya yang waktu dia menjalankan misi pertama kali bersama Natsu, eh pertama bukan sih? 0.0

Yo minna! Mika membawakan ff Fairy Tail dengan pair NaLu! Oiya aku pakai rate M bukan karena ada ehm itu nya enggak kok cuma buat aman aja soalnya si Pinky itu rada-rada gitu deh ada adegan yang emang M tapi nggak sampe gitu kok #senyumjahat #ditabok

Tapi kalo sampe ada adegan itu mungkin aku lagi khilaf (?) #tabok

Semoga kalian suka ya, dan hargai kerja keras author ya:)

Jangan lupa me-review :p


	2. First Test

**Balasan review**

 **Lucy chan** : Wah Arigatou sudah mau baca _ silahkan ini chapter 2 nya semoga suka :p

 **Kikoylogia** : Kikoy-san arigatou sudah mau baca! Aku seneng deh *kegirangan , iya nih aku terinspirasi dari anime Kaichou wa maid-sama! Oh iya Kikoy-san aku emang lupa yang tentang mata uang*pundung harusnya emang jewel T_T baru inget pas Kikoy-san review hontouni gomen *nangisgulingguling yoshh ini dia chap 2 semoga suka 3

 **Dragneel00** : Arigatou sudah mau baca dozou chap 2!!

 **Zashiiy** : Natsu emang mesum!! Ayo kita tabokin bareng-bareng!! *tawajahat

 **Dragneel77** : Chap 2 up!! Semoga chap ini alurnya sudah nggak kecepetan ya *puppyeyes

 **Aquaflew** : KYAAA Aqua-chan arigatou sudah mau baca! *nangisharu ,semoga aja Lucy kuat ya:p, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan *sujud

 **Nyan** : Kamu suka Natsu mesum??? Aku jugakkk!! *fangirlakut

 **Hannah** : Makasih Hannah-chan!! * dozou chap 2

 **Nashi Dragneel23** : Nashi-chan KYA!! Arigatou sudah mampir*sujudsyukur semoga bisa diselesaikan cepet ya:' doain aja supaya gaada hambatan:'''''

 **Monkey D. Naffy** : Bro ini dah lanjut bro! Btw aku perempuan bro:'v

 **Guest** : Chap 2 dozou!

 **Guest** : Semoga ini panjang ya Guest-san hiks T_T *nangisbombay

 **Guest** : Lebih mesum? Tenang saja GYAHAHAHA!! *ditampol

 **Ifa.dragneel** : Yoshhh selamat membaca

 ** _Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _My Lovely Maid by Mika_**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini, hanya pinjam karakter Mashima-sensei *pundung_

 _Warning: OOC, alur maksa/kecepetan, DLDR, AU, Typos dan kekurangan lainnya._

 _Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama_

 _Rate M for safe_

 _Pair: Natsu x Lucy and other slight_

 _Enjoy~_

 _Don't like don't read :)_

 **Chapter 2** ** _First test_**

"Hoi aku pulang dulu!" Seru Sting sembari memakai sepatu sekolahnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 06.40 pm. Matahari-pun sudah kembali ke peraduannya, serigala melolong, bulan kini menggantikan tugas sang mentari.

"Berhati-hatilah! Di persimpangan jalan suka ada banci yang mengemis pelukan lelaki pirang!" Seru Natsu diiringi tawanya. Lucy yang tengah membantu Virgo menyiapkan makan malam tertawa dalam hati.

"Sialan kau!" Melihat Sting yang menggerutu tidak jelas sekaligus kewalahan membawa tas, gitar lalu menenteng laptopnya, Lucy berlari dari dapur untuk membantu membawa barang-barangnya sampai ke luar gerbang.

"Ah terimakasih banyak." Sting menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal saat Lucy dengan _strong_ nya membawa gitar sekaligus tas miliknya, Lucy pun mengangguk sopan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Natsu adalah orang yang baik." Ucap Sting, tiba-tiba. Sepertinya Sting tau begitu banyak hal tentang Natsu, fikirnya.

"Semoga begitu." Lirih Lucy tersenyum samar.

"Memang kau pelayan Natsu yang ke berapa?" Lucy menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti saat Sting melontarkan pertanyaan yang aneh menurutnya.

"Maksudmu Tuan muda punya lebih dari satu pelayan pribadi?" Sting menggeleng pelan.

"Pelayan pribadinya tidak pernah lama dengan dia lalu dalam kurun waktu dekat tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri, mungkin kau yang ke-8." Sting tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya dia se-kejam apa?" Tanya Lucy dengan raut polos campur ngeri membuat Sting ingin mencubitnya sekarang, _eh? Apa yang kau fikirkan Sting!_

"Hei! Pulang sana!" Seru seseorang dari lantai dua membuat Sting dan Lucy mengadah serempak. Lucy pamit dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam agar tidak kena sembur Tuan muda-nya. Sting pun meledek lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan kediaman Dragneel.

Lucy yang melihat Natsu berlari menuju meja makan langsung siap siaga. "Tuan muda silahkan, makananya sudah siap." Ayolah Lucy perlakukan dia seperti raja! Lucy pun menarik kursi makan dan membiarkan Natsu duduk dengan angkuh.

"Kau ingin makan dengan apa?" Natsu menggeleng pelan sembari memangku dagunya dan menatap Lucy yang kebingungan.

"Aku duduk disini bukan untuk makan, melainkan untuk tau lebih banyak tentang dirimu." ' _Hoh rupanya dia kepo'_ batinnya tertawa jahat. Mungkin kalau di film kartun kepala blondenya akan mengeluarkan tanduk dan seringai jahat.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Lucy." Alis Natsu terangkat.

"Hanya Luce?"

"Sebenarnya Lucy Tuan bukan Luce." Jelasnya singkat dan padat.

"Siapapun kau, kau tetap Luce _ku_." Bukannya merona atau tersenyum malu-malu kucing seperti gadis lainnya, Lucy malahan ingin menjambak rambut pink Natsu dan menaruh kepalanya di dalam kloset. Jahat bukan?

"Berapa umur mu?"

"16 tahun."

"Kenapa kau mengambil pekerjaan ini?"

"Karena aku ingin."

"Apakah kau..." Natsu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"...pernah berciuman?" _What the Hell!_ Pertanyaan macam apa itu!

"Maaf tuan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." Natsu tersenyum miring. Lucy yang tengah disenyumi mendadak gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau secara tidak langsung menolak perintah dari Tuan mu." Oh tidak! Ia tidak mau dipecat karena menolak perintah ' _aneh_ ' alias tidak bermanfaat untuk dijawabnya.

"Ak-aku akan menjawabnya setelah kau makan malam kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak pernah makan malam dan tidak akan mau." _Grrr! Orang ini!_

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan menjawabnya." Ucapnya dengan lantang.

"Tinggal jawab iya atau tidak!"

"Tinggal makan apa susahnya!" Semburnya ketus. Natsu menyeringai kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Lucy, yang ia yakin pemuda itu pasti kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku tambah waktumu menjadi 3 jam!" Teriak Natsu sebelum benar-benar hilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Lucy meringis mendengarnya, andaikan oh andaikan ia bukan majikan, Lucy akan menendang bokongnya sampai tidak bisa duduk!

' _Baik dari mananya!'_

 **TOK TOK TOK!!**

"Tuan muda buka pintunya. Kumohon." Seru Lucy dari luar dengan segalas susu dan sepiring makanan lezat yang dibawa olehnya. Natsu, pemuda itu seperti menulikan indera pendengarannya, dengan senyum menawannya ia masih setia di depan komputer dan memainkan game yang sedang booming.

"Aku akan menjawabnya!" Seru Lucy lagi, membuat Natsu menghentikan games Mobile Legend yang sedang ia mainkan.

Pintu pun tidak lama terbuka menampakkan sosok mahkluk tampan tengah memerhatikan dirinya dengan seringai.

"Taruh di dalam." Titah Natsu di balas anggukan oleh Lucy.

 **Cklek**

"Hei kenapa pintunya dikunci?!" Seru Lucy panik, imajinasi terliarnya sudah berkelana dikepala miliknya.

"Kau belum menjawabnya." Oh tidak! Natsu berjalan mendekat dan semakin mendekat, spontan Lucy menjauhkan dirinya tanpa sadar sedangkan tubuhnya sudah menyentuh pagar balkon yang pintu menghubungkan kamar dan balkon tidak tertutup.

"Aku akan menjawabnya setelah kau makan malam! Kau tidak percaya?" Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan dengan gemulai kedua surai manusia ini. Natsu kembali mendekat membuat Lucy yang panik setengah mati spontan menginjak sesuatu yang licin sayangnya tangan gadis itu terlepas dari pegangan pada pagar balkon dan kaki jenjangnya terpeleset, tunggu—

"KYAAAA!!!"

"OI LUCE!" Natsu dengan asal membuang ponselnya kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Lucy memejamkan matanya ketakutan tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya sama sekali, mungkin saja jika ia membuka matanya ia akan bertemu cahaya yang amat terang dan jalan menuju surga lalu ia akan bahagia selamanya! _Kekekeke_!

"Hei sampai kapan kau memejamkan matamu?"

' _Pasti ini iblis yang mencoba mengeluarkanku dari surga!'_ Batinnya mulai mengkhayal lebih jauh.

"Hei pirang aneh! Buka matamu!" Natsu dengan kejam mencubit pipi gadis itu membuat Lucy benar-benar terjatuh dari surganya(?)

Lucy pun dengan amat terpaksa membuka matanya, bersiap mengeluarkan makian pada sang iblis(?) Tetapi terhenti saat ia sadar bahwa hidung mancung milik mereka saling bersentuhan, manik karamelnya bertemu dengan manik onyx miliknya. Alis tebal, hidung yang macung, bibir _sexy_ , wajah rupawan, astaga! Sesempurna inikah iblis jahat itu(?)

"Sudah puas mengagumi ku?" Kilatan jahil milik sang iblis— ah tepatnya Natsu membuat Lucy sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia bukan malaikat melainkan setan (baca: Natsu) dengan cepat ia melepas dekapan Natsu dan menatapnya nyalang.

"10 menit lagi tes kita akan dimulai jadi persiapkan dirimu." Natsu memberikan kunci kamarnya, Lucy langsung menyambarnya dan membuka pintunya dengan cepat.

' _Dasar pinky idiot!!! Arghhh aku benci kau!!_ '

"Hime ada masalah?" Tanya Virgo kebingungan.

"Ah tidak Virgo- _san_ hanya saja barusan aku gagal membunuh kecoa." Lucy memonyongkan bibirnya sebal.

"Apa aku perlu dihukum?" Lucy hanya bisa _sweatdropped_.

"Tidak-tidak!" Virgo mengangguk dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya sedangkan Lucy kembali ke kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi kopernya. Kaos lengan panjang dan celana panjang sepertinya cocok untuk tes kali ini.

 **TOK TOK**

"Hime Tuan muda memanggil anda! Tuan muda bilang temui dia di kolam renang belakang!" Seru Virgo.

"Ah ya Virgo- _san_ sebentar!" Lucy buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya dan menemui Natsu yang tengah duduk di bangku dekat kolam memakai baju super santai. Kaos V _neck_ berwarna merah dan celana selutut berwarna putih.

"Permisi anu... " Natsu menoleh dan ajaib ia langsung terbengong melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Lucy.

"Hei kau mau berenang atau mau mancing sih? Seperti gembel!" Lucy yang tak sudi di ejek 'gembel' melangkah mendekati Natsu dan siap untuk memaki sebelum pemuda itu melempar sekantung plastik.

"Pakai itu tidak ada penolakan." Lucy yang heran namun mau tidak mau harus kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat apa yang diberi Natsu.

Sesampainya di kamar, lagi.

Mata karamelnya membulat sempurna

 _Sepasang bikini super sexy berwarna merah muda._

"Sialan! Argggg! Dia memang benar-benar gila sekaligus mesum!" Teriaknya frustasi level tinggi.

"Jangan lama atau aku akan memecatmu!" Teriak Natsu yang entah kapan berdiri di depan pintu sembari berteriak.

Oke memang tidak ada pilihan. Lucy lagi-lagi mengganti pakaiannya menjadi bikini yang super _sexy_ dan kalau boleh jujur Lucy malu setengah mati! Oh ya Tuhan lagipula orang gila mana yang berenang pada malam hari!

Lucy memakai jaket kebesarannya guna menutupi tubuhnya kemudian berlari menemui Natsu yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Jangan lihat!" Seru Lucy sedikit panik lalu merapatkan jaketnya, Natsu yang hendak menoleh menghentikkan gerakannya dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana aku menyatakan kau lulus tes jika aku tidak melihatmu?!" Sewot Natsu yang tiba-tiba berbalik tanpa diminta.

 _Hell yeah_

Dengan amat sangat susah payah pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dengan amat sangat kasar saat disuguhi penampilan seperti ini. Kaki jenjangnya, pinggul yang lebar, perut tanpa lemak dan _errrrrr_

 _Sial! Ada apa denganku!_

"Hei! Jangan terlalu lama meihatku dan cepat katakan tes apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Lamunan Natsu tersadar dan ia berdeham pelan.

"Cepat berenang aku ingin melihat kau bisa berenang atau tidak." Natsu pun yang melihat ada keganjalan pada tubuh Lucy menghentikannya sebentar.

"Tunggu, kau mau berenang menggunakan jaket?" Lucy pun yang menyadari kebodohannya menepuk jidatnya dan dengan sekali gerakan ia membuka jaketnya dan mengekspos tubuh _sexy_ miliknya.

"Luce," panggil Natsu.

Lucy menoleh. "Apa?"

"Uhukkauuhuksexyuhuk." Natsu pura-pura batuk di sela-sela perkataannya.

"Maaf Tuan aku tidak mendengarnya, bisa kau mengulanginya?" Lucy yang tidak mendengar terlalu jelas pun bertanya kembali.

"Lupakan dan cepat berenang." Pemuda salmon itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menyuruh Lucy kembali bersiap.

"Berapa lama?"

"Tiga jam, kau tidak ingat?" Lucy memaki dalam hati, ia pun bersiap meluncur dan—

 **BYUR**

—mengapa kakinya tidak menapak?

"HUWAA!! TOLONG!!" Teriaknya dengan susah payah sedangkan Natsu tertawa geli melihatnya, setelah puas tertawa pemuda itu melepas kaosnya, dengan santai ia meluncur dan dengan heroiknya ia menyelamatkan Lucy.

"Kukira kau bisa berenang." Ejek Natsu yang sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Lucy, gadis itu masih megap-megap dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau! Kau sengaja ingin membunuhku?!" Teriak Lucy menunjuk tepat di depan muka Natsu di tengah kolam, ingat mereka masih berada di kolam dengan posisi Natsu memeluk tubuh gadis itu, ya tentunya tanpa Lucy sadari.

"Hei apa yang kau lihat?!" Natsu tidak menggubris satu pun makian dari gadis _blonde_ itu, mata onyx nya masih menelusuri wajah cantik yang diterpa lampu taman, manik karamelnya, rona kemerahan yang menjalar di pipinya dan jangan lupa bibir _plum_ yang mengkilap itu.

Wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekat dan perlahan memiring lalu terpejam seiring angin menerpa wajah mereka, Lucy yang masih loading terdiam menunggu apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

 **Cup**

Butuh waktu beberapa detik Lucy mencerna semua ini dan—

 **PLAK**!

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Semburnya marah dan berapi-api. Natsu mengusap pipinya hang terjeplak telapak tangan, dan ia pun bingung sendiri apa yang dilakukannya sampai-sampai mencium bibir milik Lucy, padahal ia hanya ingin menggodanya tetapi malah kebablasan!

"LE-PAS-KAN!" Spontan Natsu melepas Lucy tapi gadis itu lupa bahwa tinggi kolam itu melebihi tingginya alhasil ia menarik-narik tangan Natsu. Pemuda itu kembali menariknya lalu mendekapnya.

"Apa aku yang pertama?" Bisiknya tepat pada telinga gadis itu dengan nada sensual. Lucy merinding disko, ayolah kemana jurus-jurus yang biasa kau pakai saat melumpuhkan lawan? Ayolah Lucy!

"Kumohon lepaskan," kali ini Lucy benar-benar memohon membuat Natsu mendekapnya lebih erat. Lucy pun siaga satu!

"Jika sekarang kau ku lepaskan, kau pasti akan kembali menarik tanganku." Lucy terdiam dan menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini, dada bidang milik Natsu bersentuhan dengan mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mimi peri!! _SIAL AKU TIDAK BISA BERFIKIR JERNIH!_

"Baiklah kau lulus tes." Natsu mengangkat Lucy ke pundaknya tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu memekik tertahan.

"Turunkan aku!" Desisnya tajam dan dengan suka rela Natsu menurunkannya atau lebih jelas menjatuhkannya.

" _Itte_ ," Lucy merasakan bokongnya patah tulang sekarang.

"Pakai ini." Natsu melempar kaos miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan Lucy yang masih mencerna apa yang sudah Natsu lakukan padanya.

' _DIA MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU SIALAN!!'_

[{(OoO)}]

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian Natsu menciumnya, Lucy menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan Natsu, sepertnya tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

"Selamat pagi Natsu-sama." Sapa beberapa pelayan centil—menurut Lucy yang berusaha menggoda Tuan muda yang tampan sekaligus cuek ini.

"Hei Luce mana sarapanku?" Lucy tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menyediakan sarapan sang Dragneel. Tangan mereka sempat bersentuhan dan dengan cepat Natsu menahan tangan milik gadis itu.

"Temani aku makan disini." Lucy menghela nafas dam menarik tangannya dengan susah payah.

"Maaf Tuan aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Lucy sama sekali tidak ingin menatap pemuda sialan ini yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Tugasmu adalah melayaniku, benarkan?" Lucy kehabisan kata-kata, memang benar sih itu tugasnya adalah melayani Natsu karena gadis itu tidak apa pilihan pada akhirnya ia memilih mengalah, gadis itu duduk tepat di seberang Natsu tetapi menghadap kesamping, tidak ingin menatapnya. Natsu merasakan bahwa gadis itu tengah menghindarinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Mata onyxnya menyelidik ke arah gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Lucy seketus-ketusnya.

"Terhadap majikan kau tidak sopan." Lucy menahan kata-kata makian di dalam mulutnya, jika ia memaki Natsu sekarang mungkin Lucy harus kembali mencari pekerjaan.

"Kau marah karena aku mencium mu?" Lucy menahan emosinya, tentu saja marah idiot!

"Aku minta maaf kalau begitu." _Minta maaf jidatmu!_

"Hei jangan mengabaikanku nona." Natsu kembali menarik tangan Lucy, otomatis ia tersentak dan menatap Natsu.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bisa mengembalikan ciuman pertamaku." Desis Lucy samar membuat Natsu tersenyum miring.

"Jadi aku adalah ciuman pertamamu? Lagipula kenapa kau sangat marah aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Natsu amat sangat penasaran.

"Seharusnya ciuman pertamaku adalah untuk suamiku kelak! Bukan untukmu!" Ucap Lucy marah walaupun samar-samar agar tidak terdengar oleh pelayan yang lain.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menjadi suamimu, bagaimana?" Dengan santai Natsu kembali memajukan wajahnya, Lucy yang merasa ada alarm bahaya memundurkan wajahnya. Gadis blonde ini memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk memaki sebelum—

 **Drrt drrt drrt**

"Halo Lis?"—seseorang menelefon Natsu.

"Dirumahku? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Tidak ada, oke jam 3 sore." Oke jujur saja Lucy penasaran siapa yang tengah meneleponnya, apakah itu seorang laki laki...atau perempuan? Eh? Sejak kapan ia jadi penasaran?

Lucy yang masih penasaran pun tidak sadar bahwa genggaman Natsu terlepas dan ia sudah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Ia kecewa, tapi mengapa harus kecewa?

[{(OoO)}]

 _Minna! Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Kalian suka kah? Kalau masih kurang panjang hontouni gomen *sujudsujud_

 _Oh iya minna sepertinya minggu depan Mika belum tentu bisa update lagi dikarenakan jadwal kegiatan sekolah yang padat :' *curahanhatiseorangpelajar_

 _Mika usahakan buat update kalau ada waktu luang, doakan saja semoga sekolah tiba-tiba mengadakan libur masal atau mendadak banjir(?) *ditendang_

 _Oke sampai jumpa!!_

 _Jangan lupa review ya biar author ngetiknya tambah semangat! :p_


	3. With You

**GUYSSSSS INI PENTING BANGET MOHON DIBACA!**

 **Okayy pertama aku mau minta maaf karena update-nya lama sekaliiii, sekitar 10 bulan atau lebih?**

 **Yang kedua aku akan update chapter yang sangat panjanggg jadi mohon saat membaca diperhatikan baik-baik dan jangan buru-buru bacanya biar alurnya mengerti. Okay?**

 **' _Kenapa? Kok bikin long chapter?_ "**

 **Karena aku akan mengalami long holiday alias libur kelas 9 setelah UNBK yg soal MTK-nya itu HOTS abis *facepalm... sooo aku akan menikmati liburan ini hehehehe :p**

 **Jadi aku kaya nambahin double chapter gitchuuu.**

 **Jadi aku sudah kasih kepastiannn, nggak kaya doiiii yang gantungin gitchuuu :p**

 **Daaaaaaan di chap ini kebanyakan aku akan memakai Lucy PoV semoga kalian suka yaaaa**

 **Okay cukup cuap-cuapnya ;)** **Silahkan membaca!!!**

 **Jangan lupa review pembacaku yang tersayangg :b**

 **Balasan** **Review**

 **Kikoylogia: Kikoy-san!! Review kamu selalu bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri:)))) Aku juga sependapat sama kamu buat nikahin mereka XD tapi aku mikir Natsu masih SMA, Lucy nggak sekolah terus kan kalau misalnya mereka nikah walaupun kontrak, Natsu pasti mikirnya yang iya iya XXD lalu terjadi yg iya iya HAHAHA*ditendang Yoshhh chap 3!**

 **Dragneel77: Iya dong Natsu gamau ketinggalan jaman! :x aku juga main kok!#** **curcol**

 **Dragneel00: Lanjut nih!! Semoga bisa cepet update yogsss** **Zashiiy: Iya NaLu!!! Hwehwehwe** **Lucy chan: Kamu baper?*sujudsyukur NaLi? Mereka ada hubungan sesuatu gitu dechh*smirk simak terus!!**

 **Guest: Alhamdullilah kalo kamu deg2an** **hihihi**

 **Guest: Aku usahain lebih dahsyat dari angin topan deh! *** ditempong

 **Miyuu: Miyuu chan! Aku sebenernya juga maunya jadiin NaLi hanya temen.-. Tapi kalo cuma temen kayaknya ga seru ni :'(** **Nalu: Aku usahain deh!**

 **Ryuki Akira: Tsadestttt ya! Dozou lanjutannya!**

 **Guest: Terimakasih:)))) Aku usahain deh;)**

 **Reader: Semoga aja:))))**

 **Monkey D. Naffy: Makasih bro dah mau review! Btw maafkan daku kali ini kedikitan T_T Kayaknya kalo cinta segitiga disini seru ya:p tapi nanti liat aja! :v**

 **Ifa.dragneel92: Lanjut!**

 **Reader: Next!!!**

 **Aquaflew: Aqua-chan! Arigatou sudah mau ngasih saran hihihi, akan aku usahakan biar bisa lebih baik*** **pundung**

 _ **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **My Lovely Maid by Mika**_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini, hanya pinjam karakter Mashima-sensei *_ pundung

 _Warning: OOC, alur maksa/kecepetan, DLDR, AU, Typos dan kekurangan lainnya._

 _Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort,_ Drama

 _Rate M for_ safe

 _Pair: Natsu x Lucy and other slight_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 _Don't like don't read :)_

Chapter 3 With you (Special double chapter)

Disebuah tempat—atau lebih akrab disebut _base camp_ lengkap dengan coret-coretan piloks warna-warni dan debu yang bersarang pada langit atap yang sudah usang. Sekelompok pemuda tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Ada info terbaru mengenai panti asuhan itu?" Tanya pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah menghisap sebatang sigaret. Asap ke abu-abu-an mengepul di udara.

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku mendapat kabar dari kepala panti asuhan bahwa anak buah Hades kembali berulah, merusak fasilitas di sana dan terlebih dua anak kecil terluka parah." Jelas pemuda bertato diwajah dengan murung.

 **BRAK!**

"Brengsek! Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengan mereka akan kuhajar sampai mereka tidak bisa melihat dunia!" Pemuda dengan penuh piercing itu menggebrak meja dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tenanglah jika kau gegabah maka anak-anak itu juga yang akan kena oleh mereka." Nasihat pemuda berwajah dingin dengan poni yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Padahal kita sudah membayar semua hutang-hutang mendiang pemilik panti asuhan itu kepada Hades, tetapi mengapa mereka masih saja mencari masalah?"

"Sepertinya mereka mengincar sesuatu…"

"Apa maksud--"

 **Kriet**

"Oii maaf kami telat!" Serentak, mereka menengok ke arah pintu yang sudah reot terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok manusia tampan bersurai salmon dan pirang.

"Ah Gray pakai bajumu." Celetuk pemuda pirang itu dengan cuek.

"GAH! Sejak kapan?!" Gray, pemuda itu histeris dengan bajunya yang suka terlepas sendiri dari tubuhnya.

"Oi Flame Head kau sudah tau kabar terbaru bukan?" Natsu, yang suka dijuluki Flame Head itu menoleh dan mengangguk sekilas.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Jellal, pemuda dengan tato motif absurd di wajahnya.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Kita harus mendatangi tempat persembunyian mereka lalu menghajarnya sampai babak belur." Kelima pemuda tersebut hampir saja menjedotkan kepala pink milik Natsu.

"Hei Pantat api idiot! Kau ini bodoh apa bagaimana sih? Kau kira dengan ber-enam cukup untuk melawan anak buah mereka yang melebihi peserta upacara?!" Sembur Gray ngalor ngidul.

"Yare yare," Rogue, pemuda dingin itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau ingin berkelahi _Ice Princess_?!" Lalu jadilah suara keributan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita temui saja kepala geng mereka dan membicarakan ini semua baik-baik." Saran Sting yang dibalas bogeman mentah oleh Natsu.

"Oi sakit tau!" Protes Sting mengusap rahang bawahnya.

"Kau lebih bodoh! Mana mungkin orang-orang ber-otak udang seperti mereka mau membicarakan masalah baik-baik!" Kelima pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Otak udang _ngatain_ otak udang." Cibir Gray dan tidak lama kemudian terjadilah suara-suara letusan meriam (?) dan pecahan benda.

"Mungkin dengan melakukan sesuatu semua masalah selesai." Kelima pemuda itu menengok pada Jellal yang tengah mengelus dagunya yang berjenggot tipis, _sangat tipis_ , seolah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hn?" Natsu berfikir walaupun yang lain masih tidak percaya bahwa pemuda itu bisa berfikir.

"Sepak bola?" Usul Gray.

"Karate?" Lalu usul Rogue.

"Voli?" Kali ini usul Sting.

"Balerina?" Serempak mereka menoyor kepala Gajeel.

"Balap mobil?" Seperti diberkati kemampuan berfikir, pemuda bernama Natsu Dragneel berhasil membuat kelima temannya memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

[{(OoO)}]

Mobil sedan berwarna merah mencolok yang terparkir di depan gerbang mewah milik Dragneel mencuri perhatian beberapa penjaga yang kebetulan mendapat gilirannya. Pintu mobil itu terbuka perlahan, kaki jenjang yang dibalut sepatu mewah menarik perhatian para penjaga, balutan baju one piece berwarna krem cerah terpadu dengan warna kulitnya, rambut pendek berwarna perak dengan wajah rupawan dipadu kacamata mewah jelas membuat lelaki manapun akan terpikat. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, bak model.

"Um... Invel-san, apa ada Natsu didalam?" Gadis itu tersenyum sembari melepas kacamata mewahnya. Sedangkan Invel -selaku kepala pelayan di rumah Dragneel meraba sakunya dan mengambil lima lembar tisu untuk menyumbat lubang hidungnya. Nosebleed, maklumi perempuan tercantik yang terakhir kali ia temui cuma Obaba-sama.

"L-L-L-Lisanna-sama, Nat-Natsu-sama belum kembali. Umm... silahkan masuk..." Lisanna, gadis bak peri itu terkikik geli kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"Virgo!!!! Siapkan hidangan terlezat untuk Lisanna-sama!!" Teriak Invel dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga menulikan pendengaran sesaat.

"Invel-san tidak usah repot-repot! Aku hanya ingin menemui Natsu sebentar, lagipula hari ini aku ingin mengajak Natsu makan diluar hihi. " pipi gadis itu memerah malu, Invel mengangguk-angguk mengerti turut senang bahwa teman Natsu sejak kecil semakin dekat dengan Tuan-mudanya.

"Baiklah Lisanna-sama, saya akan membawakan segelas jus, dimohon tunggu."

 **[{(OoO)}]**

Sore ini kebetulan Lucy mendapat tugas tambahan dari Virgo, yaitu menyiram tanaman dan menanam beberapa bibit baru. Pekerjaan tambahannya sama sekali tidak merepotkannya, malah ia sangat senang diberi pekerjaan yang bersangkutan dengan berkebun.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Panggil Invel setengah berbisik pada gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menyiram tanaman di kebun belakang. Jalannya menjijit, dan wajahnya menahan senyum. Apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta Invel? Atau nahan b* (?)

"Ya Invel-san, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Lucy meletakkan pot yang baru ia tanami dengan bibit baru itu dan mengusap sebulih keringat yang menetes melalui dahinya.

"Bisakah kau bawakan segelas jus ini pada tamu istimewa kita hari ini? Igneel-sama menyuruhku untuk membawa berkasnya yang tertinggal ke luar kota, pelayan yang lain sedang membersihkan halaman belakang bersama Virgo, jadi apa kau bisa?" Lucy tersenyum sumringah.

"Tentu saja Invel-san!" Gadis blonde itu berpose hormat lalu bergegas mengantarkan segelas jus pada ' _tamu istimewa_ ' ke ruang tengah.

'Aku jadi penasaran dengan tamu istimewanya, apakah ia seorang pangeran tampan atau seorang putri yang cantik?'

Lucy bercermin sebentar lalu merapikan baju maid nya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Gadis ini menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya beberapa kali, kenapa ia sangat gugup ya? Akhirnya ia berjalan dengan sopan lalu menaruh segelas jus itu tepat di meja ruang tengah, namun tidak ada siapapun disini. Lucy celingukan kesana-kemari, namun ia tidak melihat siapapun di ruang tengah, aneh.

' _Apa mungkin tamu istimewanya sudah pulang? Secepat itu?_ ' Fikirnya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu bukan?"

"Oi Lisanna lepas, apaan-apaan kau ini," suara bising di luar mencuri perhatian gadis maid ini yang tengah sibuknya berfikir.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan? Aku akan mengajakmu makan di luar hari ini!" Lucy berjalan dengan perlahan menuju jendela besar yang tertutup oleh tirai berwarna gelap, tangan mungilnya meraih tirai dengan perlahan lalu membukanya, mata caramelnya menyipit saat melihat gadis cantik bak peri tengah menggandeng tangan seseorang.

'Tunggu itu bukannya Natsu? Dengan perempuan secantik itu? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan??' Lucy menutup mulutnya tidak percaya bahwa gadis perak itu kini telah memajukan wajahnya menuju wajah Natsu. Sedangkan si rambut salmon malah menjauhkan wajahnya, gugup. Kalian pasti tau apa yang ingin mereka--ralat gadis perak, itu lakukan pada Natsu.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan!! Natsu dan perempuan itu sebentar lagi akan melakukan hal itu!!! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!" gadis blonde itu menjerit frustasi saat kedua insan di depan matanya sebentar lagi akan mengalami adegan kissu, kissu, kissu dan kissu.

'Aku punya ide!!' Lucy tersenyum miring lalu tertawa jahat di dalam hati. Gadis itu siap menjadi pemeran utama, _gee hee_.

Dengan penuh penghayatan Lucy berdoa agar perbuatannya berbuah manis. _Action_!

 **PRANG**!

Kedua manusia yang yang tengah terlibat adegan serius terpaksa menghentikannya karena suara pecahan mendominasi ruang tengah.

' _Terimakasih Tuhan kau menyelamatkanku!_ ' Natsu mengelus dadanya bersyukur sedangkan gadis perak disebelahnya menghentakkan kakinya emosi, bersiap untuk memaki siapapun dan apapun yang menghancurkan momen-momen berharganya!

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu acaraku?!!" Lisanna, gadis itu masuk ke dalam dengan mendobrak pintu disusul Natsu yang turut penasaran, mereka terkejut lalu menatap Lucy yang tengah duduk bersimpuh- atau lebih tepatnya jatuh karena terpeleset.

"Jadi kau! Pirang aneh! Jelek! Tidak tau malu!!" Lisanna berlari ke arah gadis blonde itu bersiap untuk memaki dan memaki tanpa ampun. Natsu hanya memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia lelah sungguh.

 _ **Lucy PoV**_

" _Itte_ awh nyonya maafkan saya!" Aku merintih kesakitan saat pergelangan tanganku dicengkram sangat kuat oleh monster ini! GAH Tunggu! Ya Tuhan aku melihat dengan jelas wajah kemurkaannya dan, dan tangannya sebentar lagi akan memukulku, menamparku dan hal-hal kejam lainnya! Astaga ia mulai mengangkat tangannya, baiklah aku akan menghitung detik-detik ia akan menamparku.

Satu...

Dua...

Ti..ti..ti maksudku tiga...

Tunggu ini sudah tiga, tidak terjadi apapun?

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan dan WOW lihat betapa heroiknya manusia pink ini, biar kujelaskan dia menahan tangan perempuan monster ini agar perempuan itu tidak menamparku? Oh astaga dia pasti sering menonton sinetron.

"Natsu lepaskan! Lihat perempuan ini yang menghancurkan momen romantis kita! Apa ini pelayan barumu? Sejelek ini? Astaga Natsu apa perlu kau periksa mata?" HEI JAGA UCAPANMU PEREMPUAN GILA!

Jika saja kau bukan orang terpandang sudah kulindas kau pakai ban truk! Oh Dewa berilah aku sekantung kesabaran, kesabaranku mulai menipis. Amin.

"Lisanna sudahlah, lagipula ia tidak sengaja. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajakmu makan nanti malam bagaimana?" Ooooo namanya Lisanna? Cih lebih pantas dipanggil monster! Apa aku terlalu jujur? Daripada bohong, itu dosa.

"Benarkah??? Baiklah! Sampai bertemu nanti malam!" Si monster itu mengecup pipi manusia pink ini kemudian berlari ala putri, maksudku putri kodok. Astaga kenapa aku lebih banyak mengumpat hari ini?

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?" Panggilnya yang lebih tepatnya bertanya kepadaku, aku melihat pecahan gelas dan jus jeruk yang sudah antah-berantah. Astaga aku benar-benar bodoh!

"Hei aku bertanya!" Aku menoleh dan tetap mengacuhkannya, aku harus membersihkan ini, segera.

"Hei aku bertanya gadis aneh!" Ia menarik tanganku dengan paksa, astaga sepertinya ia pantas dijuluki ' _tukang paksa'_

"Oi oi tanganmu terluka!" Hng terluka? Mengapa aku tidak sadar? Aku menunduk, mataku menatap lantai yang kotor dan bercak darahku. Mengerikan.

"Maaf atas kecerobohanku Tuan, aku akan segera membersihkan ini." Aku membungkuk hormat lalu ia menarikku kembali mempertemukan mata onyx kelamnya dengan mata karamel milikku. Ia menatapku dengan menusuk, aku terdiam. Mengapa sepertinya susah untuk berbicara?

"Kau terluka, ikut denganku." Ucapnya mempertegas, aku hanya berjalan mengikutinya dengan hati berkecamuk. Ia terus berjalan ke suatu ruangan yang amat sangat terpencil, ia merogoh sakunya yang ternyata itu kunci yang dibutuhkan untuk membuka pintu ini. Ia menarikku lalu menyuruhku duduk di salah satu sofa mewah di ruangan ini.

Pandanganku menyapu ruangan ini, tidak ada furnitur lain kecuali sofa, dan beberapa lemari kecil yang berisi buku-buku. Kini mataku memperhatikan pemuda berambut salmon menyebalkan itu tengah membawa sekotak obat.

"Dulu aku dan ibuku selalu disini." Ia memulai pembicaraan seraya menarik pelan tanganku dan membersihkan luka di telapak tanganku. Aku masih memperhatikannya, walau aku dapat merasakan sakit yang amat dalam di telapak tanganku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Aku bertanya, ia tersenyum samar lalu meneteskan obat merah ke telapak tanganku dan mulai melilitkan kapas dengan kain kasa yang berada di tangannya.

"Ia akan membacakan buku kesukaan milikku dan bercerita satu sama lain." Aku melirik telapak tanganku, sudah diperban rapih, lalu aku meliriknya yang lagi-lagi sedang tersenyum samar.

"Lalu sekarang?" Tanyaku, lagi.

"Tidak lagi." Ia menatapku, tatapannya terluka.

"Mengapa?" Ia mendekat, mensejajarkan kepalanya denganku lalu mengeluarkan _grind_ khas miliknya, apa ada yang lucu?

"Karena..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya membuatku bertambah penasaran.

"Karenaaa?"

"...karena aku sudah dewasa bodoh, berfikirlah sedikit, jangan biarkan kebodohanmu itu menguasai dirimu." Ia kembali berdiri tegak setelah mengucapkan hal yang membuatku ingin meninjunya. Oh Tuhan aku ingin sekali membuatnya kesal, sekaliiii sajaaa.

Ia kembali berdiri dan mengacak rambut milikku, kenapa dia suka sekali mengacak rambutku?

"Luce," panggilnya, menyuruhku untuk mendekat. Aku hanya menurutinya dan berdiri di samping tubuh jangkungnya. Jari-jarinya menelusuri buku-buku yang sudah usang dan tepat pada buku ke-delapan jarinya menarik buku bertulisan ' _Star and Moon_ '

"Kau pernah membaca buku ini?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku usang di tangannya.

"Bintang dan Bulan? Aku tidak tahu, kenapa?" Ia berjalan dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa, matanya menatapku dan gerakan tubuhnya mengajakku untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Buku ini menceritakan tentang bintang yang merindukan bulan, tetapi sayang. Sampai di akhir cerita bintang tidak pernah bertemu dengan bulan, padahal mereka sama-sama di satu galaksi." Jari-jari tangannya mulai membuka sampul buku tersebut. Aku melirik dan menarik ujung-ujung bibirku. Kenapa? Karena disitu ada tulisan ceker bebek milik si kepala gulali.

"Bagaimana bintang bisa merindukan bulan, kalau mereka saja belum pernah bertemu?" Ia menoleh dan menempelkan dahinya di bahuku, seiring angin yang dengan nakal menyelinap lewat celah-celah jendela yang terbuka, ia memejamkan matanya.

Damai, seperti itu yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Semilir wangi rambutnya menyapa indera penciumanku. Sepertinya ia memakai sampo anak-anak ya? Kekekekeke.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan akan terus berjalan. Aku masih di posisi seperti ini, sedangkan si rambut gulali masih betah nemplok di bahuku seperti koala yang malas. Dia tertidur ya?

"Tuan, bangun," tidak ada sahutan.

"Halooo," oke, sepertinya ia benar-benar tertidur.

"Huftt Natsu Dragneel, selamat. Besok bahuku pasti akan mengalami encok." Jari-jariku membelai rambut salmon miliknya, apa yang kulakukan? Entah, hmm sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk, tidur sebentar bukan masalah yang besar kan?

XxXxXxXx

Setelah insiden _'tidur-tertidur_ ' kepala gulali yang menyebalkan itu membangunkanku dengan tidak elitnya. Ya dan asal kalian tahu, pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura tertidur. Rasanya kepingin kujambak saja mukanya.

Sekarang aku sedang di kamarnya, dengan muka bantal sekaligus hidung yang berlendir. Astaga, sepertinya aku perlu minum a*a.

"Oh ya malam ini aku harus pergi, apa kau bisa mengerjakan PR-ku??" Ia kembali menatapku dan memasang puppy-face miliknya. Dia pasti baik kalau ada maunya ck ck ck.

"Hm baiklah, beri saja PR-mu akan ku selesaikan." Jawabku seadanya, malas berdebat dengan kepala pink ini.

"Sungguh? Wah kau sangat baik." Ia berjalan mendekat lalu menatapku sembari tersenyum ala-ala prince, dan mengacak pelan rambutku bagaikan iklan sampo, astaga malaikat dari mana ini? ASTAGA APA YANG BARU AKU KATAKAN??? Astaga sepertinya aku lelah. Sangat lelah.

XxXxXxXx

Tebak, apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Ya kalian benar, aku sedang mengerjakan PR milik kepala gulali konyol itu. Tidak susah sama sekali, ini pelajaran saat aku menduduki kelas 9 SMP. Andai saja aku bisa melanjutkan sekolah, pasti menyenangkan bukan? Huftt apa yang aku pikirkan...

"Bernarkah? Itu bagus... maksudku bagaimana kalau sabtu yang akan datang? Begitu? Baiklah."

Itu seperti suara milik Natsu, bukannya ia sudah pergi bersama monster dari gua itu? Apa hanya pendengaranku saja?

"Astaga dragon kau membuatku kaget!!" Aku tersentak saat terbukanya pintu kamar milik Natsu bersamaan dengan teriakan bariton yang memang benar ternyata milik si idiot pink itu, astaga dragon? Apa itu?

"Tuan aku sudah mengerjakan PR-mu," aku menyodorkan sepaket buku beserta alat tulis miliknya. Ia tersenyum puas dan langsung merampas PR miliknya dan beranjak pergi, tunggu... apa?!

"Ekhemmm, kau tidak mengucapkan apa-apa?" Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin menunggu jawaban darinya. Hihihihi.

"Oh aku hampir lupa, sepatuku tadi diinjak anjing dan anjing itu mengotorinya, bisa kau bersihkan sekarang?" KENAPA ANJING ITU TIDAK MENGOTORI WAJAH MU SEKALIAN?! Terserah kau saja pink idiot. Malas berlama-lama menatap wajah menyebalkan miliknya, aku berputar dan menuruni tangga, sebelum ia berteriak, seperti ini:

"Oi Luce resleting mu terbuka! NGAHAHAHAHA!!" Sial.

XxXxXxXx

 **HALOOOOOO!!! Sudah lama tak berjumpa!!! Kangen aku gakk??*tabok*sleding***

 **Maaf kalau chap ini banyak kekurangan krn endingnya gantunggg hehe**

 **DON'T FORGET VOMMENT MUACHHHH**


End file.
